


Day 17: On The Floor

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [17]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), Drunk Sex, Floor Sex, M/M, McLennon, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Spit As Lube, at least at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: 1967. John shows up drunk and horny at Paul's doorstep one evening.





	Day 17: On The Floor

It was dark and quiet in the McCartney house. Paul was lying on his bed, having a cup of tea and reading a good book with Martha lying next to him. He petted her sweetly and she drooled on his knee as she enjoyed his attention. It was about half past eleven and for once there weren’t any screaming fans underneath his window, so he could finally get some peace and Paul had wanted to grab this opportunity with both hands. But alas, it could not be that way.

Paul looked up from his book as he heard the doorbell ring. His hand stilled and Martha looked up at him, being disturbed.

"Sorry, Martha. I’ll be right back, darling. Just wait here," he told her kindly and placed a little kiss on top of her furry head before standing up from the bed. Martha watched her owner walk out with a huff and laid her head back down on the bed.

The young bassist walked down the stairs to the front door of his London home with annoyance. He had told everyone he didn’t want to be disturbed. And when he said everyone, he really meant everyone. He had even called his father to tell him not the call him that evening because he wanted some peace on his mind. His father had been a little hurt by that, but in the end he had understood. Although, Paul had had to promise to spend Christmas in Liverpool this year, which Paul had done reluctantly. Paul stumbled over to the door with many curses and opened the door with even greater reluctance.

"J-John…" Paul stammered as he saw John leaning against the doorframe as he opened the door. John smiled at him and leaned in closer to the younger man.

"Hello, Paul. Care to let me in?" he asked him. Paul immediately took a step back as he smelled the strong scent of alcohol that was coming off of John.

"You’ve been drinking," he remarked. John nodded and giggled.

"Yeah. Don’t tell anyone, though. It will be our little secret…" John spoke the last with one large breath and Paul moved his head away before grabbing John’s upper arm and dragging him inside of his house. There went his free evening.

Paul sat John down on a chair in the kitchen at the breakfast table and went to put on some water for tea. John was still giggling like a fool and Paul wondered if John was high as well. He certainly hoped not. That was never good. He sighed, rubbed his forehead and tried come up with something so that He could get rid of John one way or another as he put some water in the kettle. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t even hear it as John stood up and moved over to Paul. The bassist jumped with shock as John wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him against him and he buried his face in the crook of Paul’s neck and took in the scent.

"Hmm…" he muttered, "you smell good." Paul giggled at the ticklish feeling and tried to push John off him, knowing full well what the older man was trying to do.

'John. Let go of me. You’re drunk," he told him as he tried to wiggle free. John just tightened his grip of Paul’s body and started to kiss Paul’s neck. Paul got desperate now and pushed John harder and tried to get his face from his neck. John clung at his band mate and pressed him against the counter roughly.

"I want you, Macca. I’m so horny right now. And you smell so good," John told him, his voice hoarse and croaky, but still sounding drunk.

"I don’t care. You’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re doing. Just get off of me, alright. Please, John," Paul repeated sternly, but John merely grinned.

"Oh, you know you want it, Paul. I can  _feel_  you want it." And with that John palmed Paul’s erection in his hand and gave it a squeeze, making Paul gasp and his knees weaken slightly under him.

Paul knew he should do something. Push John off him. But his body didn’t seem to listen. He arched his back as John continued to squeeze him there, making him harden under his touch. Paul groaned and his head hung slack between his arms. He reached for the tab and closed it. Before he knew it, John had turned him around and pressed him with his back against the cabinets before capturing Paul’s lips with his own and forcing his hand beneath the waistband of Paul’s trousers.

"John… Stop it…" Paul tried again, but he failed. John just kissed him again and it didn’t take long or Paul gave in and wrapped his arms around John’s neck.

"I told you, you want it," John said smugly and kissed him again before realising him, giving the younger man the opportunity to run, but he didn’t.

"Where?" the man in question simple answered as he breathed heavily.

"Here," John answered and pulled Paul’s cock again, making the man cling it him.

John continued to kiss Paul and circle his tongue with Paul’s as he reached up to take of Paul’s trousers carefully, but the man didn’t even seem to notice or care. He just smiled at him and let him kiss him and do as want. John then quickly let Paul step out of them before undoing his own trousers and throwing them with Paul’s.

"I’m gonna fuck you here on the kitchen floor," he muttered. Paul blushed at his bluntness and just leaned up to kiss him.

"I shouldn’t…" he uttered back, "but I just don’t care." John nodded at that and turned Paul around before kneeling behind him and diving in, probing with his tongue at Paul’s entrance. The move was so sudden it got Paul shaking and moaning, begging for more. Much more. Which John could give now, unlike before. He licked Paul open, making the man moan the most obscene and unimaginable things ever until John got too his feet and laid Paul down onto the floor with care. Paul spread his legs as soon as he was lying down and wrapped them around John’s waist, bringing him in closer.

"Fuck me…" he ordered and John leaned down again to kiss him before thrusting his hips forward and entering slowly.

The pain was great. With so much preparation, it wasn’t much fun at first for Paul, but soon the groans of pain and uneasiness were changed for ones of pleasure and want. Paul looked straight up in John’s eyes and moved his hips with the older man as John fucked him carefully but lustfully. He moved in and out with a rapid speed and hit Paul’s prostate nearly every time. John absolutely did not get worse at sex when he was drunk, Paul could tell you that. He loved the way his arse stretched to take all of John inside of him and clenched around him as he tried to move. The feeling was wonderful and Paul cried out with every movie and pulled John by his shoulder closer against him, letting his cock rub against Paul’s tummy.

Paul knew that John, in his drunken state, would not last long and that he needed to get to the point of coming sometime soon. John was biting down his neck and breathing heavily as well as cursing angrily as his cock moved quickly and his body was shaking. The man was close and though they had been going at it for about six minutes right now, that was still very soon for John’s doing. The man normally had amazing stamina, even having held Paul on the edge for twenty minutes straight as he had fucked him once. Unbelievable. But tonight wasn’t like that. Paul could see sweat forming on John’s forehead. He moved his hand down and began to stroke his cock in the same rhythm as John’s thrusts, bringing himself closer and closer.

John growled as he felt the effect of it right away. No, he would not last long. Two minutes tops and that would be a real achievement.  He pulled out of his lover and flipped Paul over so the younger man was on his stomach, rubbing against the floor as John pushed back inside. He grabbed Paul’s free hand and pushed it above his head, holding it there and making Paul moan and groan wantonly. Soon though, John couldn’t hold back and let it all go, filling Paul up with a groan. Paul growled with annoyance, being slightly scared he wouldn’t be able to come now since John was done and probably done to fall asleep. But that wasn’t what happened. John, instead, pulled out rather quickly after he was done, and rather clumsily if Paul had to admit, and lowered himself. He flipped Paul back on his back and took Paul’s leaking erection into his mouth without a single warning. Paul moaned loudly and arched his back as John let him slide all the way down his throat before starting to suck and bob up and down. John had only just started when Paul couldn’t hold back any longer and thrusted forward to chock John as he shot his load down the man’s throat. John swallowed everything before pulled off him and curling up in a curled up position and falling asleep. Paul watched it happen with big eyes and a confused face. That was the strangest thing that had ever happened, he decided as he stared down at his older band mate who just started drooling on Paul’s kitchen floor.

Paul helped them clean up and get dressed before he picked John up and moved to the guest bedroom. Paul carefully laid John down there and the man immediately found his spot where he was comfortable. Paul laid down next to him and kissed the man’s forehead before laying his head on John’s shoulder and falling asleep. Only ten minutes past before Martha came in as well and jumped on the bed to lay at their feet. All three of them slept peacefully that evening. 


End file.
